deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellboy
Hellboy is the main protagonist of the same title series by Dark Horse Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Hellboy vs. Alucard *Blade vs. Hellboy *Hellboy vs. Dante *Hellboy vs Etrigan the Demon (Complete) *Garnet VS Hellboy *Ghost Rider vs. Hellboy *Hellboy vs. Goliath (Complete) *Hellboy vs. Inuyasha *John Constantine vs Hellboy (Complete) *Hellboy vs Nero *Hellboy vs. Nightcrawler *Raven vs. Hellboy *Scorpion vs. Hellboy *Hellboy vs. Spawn *Yusuke Urameshi vs. Hellboy Possible Opponents *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *Devilman (Devilman) *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) *Violator (Image Comics) *Wolverine (Marvel Comics) History Hellboy, or Anung Un Rama as he was called was conceived around the 16th century in 1574 when his mother, a East Bromwich witch named Sarah Hughes, became a consort to the demon Azzael. Despite Sarah's attempt to repent for her sins years later while on her death bed, Azzael claimed her so their child would be born and chopped the newborn's right hand off to replace it with the Right Hand of Doom, a relic tied to the Ogdru Jahad. Azazel then sent his half-demon child away when the other demons learned of his actions, appearing on Earth on the night of December 23, 1944 as part of ritual by Grigori Rasputin and Nazi-based Project Rangarok. But the child appeared in the churchyard where his mother was abducted, found by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm when he and a military group were investigating Project Ragnarok. Bruttenholm befriended the infant, affectionately naming him ‘Hellboy,’ and the demon child was raised in secret by the U.S. government and trained/educated to be a paranormal investigator in the established Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). Eventually, his demon heritage aging him slowly, Hellboy would meet Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien among other agents of the BPRD as they defend humanity while gradually he learns of his origins. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'11"/2.10 m *Weight: 396 lbs/179 kg *Age: 70 (Physically 30's), technically 441 years old *Real Name: Anung Un Rama Weapons * Short-Range: Right Hand of Doom * Mid-Range: Good Samaritan (Large caliber four-round revolver that fires custom-made bullets with adequate power to easily penetrate virtually any material.) * Long Range: Big Baby * Special: Excalibur Right Hand of Doom *Gauntlet-like, right hand made of red stone that was grafted onto Hellboy when he was born. *Virtually indestructible *Doesn't feel pain *Handy melee weapon and landscaping tool *Hellboy is surprisely deft with it **Once snatched a fly out of the air with it Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can lift 2 tons **Can uproot trees from the ground **Can break solid stone *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability **Can tank a bunch of arrows **Survive multiple impalements at the same time **Brush off a castle-sized explosion *Longevity Strengths & Feats *Prevented the apocalypse on many occasions, fighting numerous demons and deities. *Is the rightful crown of Hell and England, the latter due to being a descendant of Mordred. *Aims to defy his destiny to bring about Earth's destruction Weaknesses *Originally subjected to any enchantment that uses his real name. *Healing factor won't always save him. *Some weapon malfunctioning. *Half-Demon nature allows certain powerful holy spells to damage him. *Pretty short-tempered. Gallery Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Hellboy Characters Category:Dark Horse Comics Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Mercenaries Category:Bombardiers Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Detectives Category:Half Human